freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiro Maki
Hero Squad |gender = Male |ally = yes |type = Doctor Villain (Formerly) Hero/Ally (Currently) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth |casts = |firstepisode = Who is that?! Jiro Maki |lastepisode = Final Mission! Snipe VS. Snipe |numberofepisodes = 3 (Special) 1 (Movie) 5 (Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls) |label = Kamen Rider Proto Snipe |label2 = Kamen Rider Proto Snipe |image2 = }} was a member of the radiology department at , and a friend of . Character History Jiro, along with Taiga, were chosen to take the compatibility test to become Kamen Riders, as they had unknowingly discovered a case of the Bugster virus. However, Jiro was only eligible for a support role, a fact which was undisclosed to the doctors. As Taiga was hesitant on becoming a Kamen Rider then, Jiro decided that he would go in Taiga's place of his own accord. As Jiro attempted to transform, disaster struck as the effect of the Proto Gashat caused Jiro to suffer from hemoptysis before collapsing. Jiro took a while to recuperate in the hospital before being discharged. Later, he found out that the usage of the Proto Gashat had infected him with the Bugster virus. He went down to CR in an attempt to warn Taiga, who was suffering from the same negative effects due to prolonged usage of the Proto Gashat. As he tried to stop Taiga from transforming, his stress finally took its toll as the Bugster virus took over him, causing him to vanish into data. Post-mortem A victim of the Game Disease, Jiro Maki was acknowledged by Dr. as he spoke at a televised press conference by the following the demise of mastermind , striking a chord with Taiga. Revival Three years after the end of the Bugster crisis, under the condition of , a new game created by Dan Kuroto through the God Maximum Mighty X Gashat, Jiro was revived as a prize after Taiga successfully defeated a . Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Kamen Rider Proto Snipe Death of Jiro Maki Revival of Jiro Maki Levels *'Height': 178.0 cm *'Weight': 138.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t *'Kicking power': 11.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 7.6 sec. , or simply , is Snipe's prototype default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Compared to the normal Level 1 Snipe, this form's head is completely black. - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Proto) *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 98.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t *'Kicking power': 11.9 t *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's prototype primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: - Proto Jet Combat= Proto Combat Shooting Gamer Level 0 is Proto Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Proto Jet Combat Gashat along with the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, a prototype of the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allows him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides. }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jiro Maki is portrayed by |加治 将樹 Kaji Masaki}}. Appearances Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Heroes